


Switch

by Dandelion_queen



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Dominatrix, F/M, Hotel Sex, Kinky sex, Pegging, Prostitution, Restraints, Rough Sex, Spanking, Sub!Tom, Switching, Verbal Humiliation, courtesan - Freeform, dom!Tom, pre-planned sex games, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelion_queen/pseuds/Dandelion_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom craves to be humiliated at the hands of his Mistress, there's a clue in the title as to where this leads. Also read the tags, this isn't gentle love making.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She had to be careful. The taxi pulled up to the front of the hotel and already she noticed a few women and girls hanging about. She steps out of the taxi and and throws her bag of tricks over her shoulder. Putting on her best cheerful smile she walks to the check in desk.  
"I'm visiting my friend Mr Catchpole."  
His usual pseudonym for hotels in the hope it would throw the scent off him.  
A quick phonecall up to his room and she is soon in the lift making her way up to his suite. She reapplied her red lipstick and smirked. Normally she was all business but clients like Tom were always fun...his charming manners and obedient nature made her time in his company a doddle. Plus it helped that he was extremely attractive, a girl needs her fun too!

He opened the door like an eager puppy, all floppy blonde hair and wide eyes.  
"On your knees."  
Tom dropped on all fours with no hesitation. She pats his soft curls. "Good boy! We are going to have us quite the time me and you."  
He looks up at her almost adoringly and then his eyes look at the bag over her shoulder.  
"Are you wondering what's in the bag?" she purses her lips and before he can answer her palm meets his cheek. He looks stunned but can't stop the smile on his face.  
"Nothing that concerns you, now take off your clothes and be quick about it." Another slap on his other cheek makes him do just as she says.  
She appears indifferent to him but inside she was already jittering with the excitement of what was to happen. His body is lean but powerful, he could easily turn the tables if he decided, pity he never did...

"Kneel." She commands. Slowly she opens her coat revealing her black latex body suit. It looks like obscene swimwear with it's zips over each nipple and the crotch area. Her red spiked heels make her feel like a goddess and tonight he'll worship her as one.  
The expression on his face makes her smile. He's a mixture of adoration and lust and it makes her feel almost high.  
"Firstly you will tell me..have you touched yourself since our last meeting?"  
He shakes his head and she runs her fingers through his curls.  
"Have you fucked anyone?"  
He shakes his head again and she grips at his hair. He's lying. She had seen the photo's on some crap gossipy site, Tom held the woman's hand and was seen being driven from a restaurant with her.  
She suddenly feels angry. "Lying prick! I told you to not touch yourself or fuck anyone else but you disobeyed me and for that you will be sorry."  
Trying to appear professional once more she forces him onto the bed. He squirms but she straddles him and slaps his arse. Not the gentle pats but the full on stinging slaps that make him bite the sheets and hurt her palms.  
His arse is red and throbs pleasantly under her palms. "Was she worth this Tom? Answer me? Was that vanilla cunt worth this? I hope the sex was terrible."  
She puts her all into the last slap and he gives a howl of pain.  
"Was she good? Tell me."  
He's gasping hard but doesn't answer her and she pushes up off him.  
"Fuck you! I'm going. If you don't answer my questions then I refuse to carry on."  
Tom takes a breath "She was good."  
It was the wrong answer...

"Bend over."  
He reluctantly bends over and crosses his arms at the small of his back.  
She rummages in her bag and he feels the secure leather restraints encasing his wrists.  
"You have been extremely disobedient to me."  
The most disturbing thought was she knew she was genuinely angry now. It wasn't like she had the right to be as he was her client and she provided a service he paid for.  
She shoves his head down aggressively into the mattress, Tom gives an "Ooft."  
"You soppy bastard, I bet you told her all that romantic shite and she spread her legs while you whispered poetry..you little tosser!"  
He foolishly kicked out and caught her while she was attaching his anklet cuffs to the spreader bar. "Have you lost your fucking mind?" She growled. She digs her nails into the soft flesh of his arse and he yells. Still no safe word though so she carries on adjusting him.  
"Do you want to know something? You look so fucking good like this. I could rub my cunt and get off just looking at you like this for me."  
Her clit tingles against the zipper, he looks so vulnerable now and she wants to just take all the get up off him and have him fuck her but he doesn't pay for that. He pays to be humiliated, to be verbally abused, to be slapped around and usually to be wanked off.  
The thought of him shagging the actress though..well it made it easier to push on.

He gives a whimper when he feels her fingers circling around his tightly puckered hole.  
The coldness of the lube was a shock against his warm sack and hole. She works him in silence, tugging at his balls while his cock twitches, every so often she runs a finger up to his arse and circles and presses before going back to tugging on him.  
He's moaning with his eyes closed. She swats his tender nuts making him flinch.  
"Eyes open dickhead. I don't want you picturing Miss Vanilla cunt doing this to you."  
Her finger pressed insistently against him and he tightens up instinctively.  
"Press back onto me." She commands.  
"No!" he shouts.  
Still no safe word and so she sinks her well lubed finger inside him and he gasps.  
"Oh god..oh fucking hell!"  
A little pressure and she's in him up to her second knuckle.  
"Look at that..you swallowed it so nicely."  
Shame burns his cheeks but she laughs.  
Her finger starts a steady rhythm for him. It isn't too long before he's pressing back onto her so she slips another finger in.  
Now he's really moaning.  
"You little slut..look at you. I'm finger fucking your arse and you're moaning like a bitch in heat. I think this hungry little hole needs more than two fingers..howabout I really feed you a decent length?"  
Her cunt is so wet now and she's grateful for the fact he's faced away from her while she adjusts her harness.  
Holding the base of the dildo she rubs it along him. Another generous application of lube along the tip and she pushes forward.  
"Oh fuck!" his eyebrows furrow, she holds his hips and waits till he's relaxed around the girth. It's not a huge one by any means but just enough to hit the right spots. Still no safe word and she thrusts.  
"Say you're a whore." she orders him.  
"I'm a whoo..re." Tom cries, the tears prick at his eyes.  
"Good boy, you're my dirty slut aren't you?"  
She fucks him, not too hard, not too soft.  
"Yes. I'm your dirty slut."  
The fact he's struggling to get the words out means he's close. She slips a hand between his legs and strokes his cock. He's so engorged and leaking pre-cum.  
"What do you need? Say it like we have before or I'll deny you the best orgasm of your life."  
His muscular back is covered in sweat, his cheeks are so flushed and she almost wants to stop and lay him down and be sweet but no..  
"You! I need you Mistress, no one else.." he's crying. A lot of them do when they're close to cumming and you have 6 inches of realistic rubber real-feel cock rammed deep up their arse.  
"Show me..cum for me slut, I want to feel your spunk on my fingers."  
He doesn't disappoint her. Thick, white droplets of cum cover her deft little fingers and she smiles, he sounds like he's in agony but he's far from that..drifting on a plane of ecstasy.

She's gentle now. Every strap removed affords Tom more movement and as soon as he's free of them he curls on his side still panting. She's already removed the strap-on and moves quickly packing up all the items from their session neatly into her bag.  
"That was amazing..thank you so much." his voice is husky no doubt from the shouting he's done.  
She trails her hands up his sweat soaked skin and soothes him till he's nearly asleep.  
"Mistress I wondered if you could fit me in tomorrow?"  
She should say no. She has two business men booked in for a double session but she nods.  
"Time?"  
He sits up and allows his eyes to roam over her in her latex and heels. It dawns on him that he barely laid a finger on her again.  
"Same."  
She stands and puts her coat back on.  
"I wondered if we might try something different?" he says softly.  
"Go on?"  
He tells her. His request took her by surprise.  
"It'll cost you extra."  
She gives him a light peck on the cheek and leaves with the envelope.  
In the lift she counts her money and feels a ripple of excitement wash over her in anticipation for tomorrow night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I suggested the hint to this was in the title. This still contains rough sex and it may give off a non-con vibe at first so if that is triggering please don't read. This is two consenting adults role playing. Hope that clears it up.  
> The sex is rough and sleazy but very much consensual.

The taxi pulled up outside of the hotel. Tom's request had really surprised her but he'd paid in full so here she was.  
"Dress how you normally do. Just come as you'd be when you aren't my mistress. I need that..will you please do that for me?"  
She felt different tonight. The make up and outfits helped her confidence, it was her armour. When she wore her three inch heels, red lippy and latex it was almost like she wasn't the woman who took her kid to school or did the ironing. She felt normal tonight.  
When she wasn't working she was a jeans and vest kind of girl so that's what she wore, dolly flat shoes, loose hair and a hint of mascara.

When he opened the door she found it hard to hold his stare. "Please come in." Tom said.  
Normally she would've barged in and shown him who was in charge. She feels smaller without her heels, she just about reaches his shoulder.  
"You look so young..I'm sorry it's just I never realised just how much make up you wear but seeing you like this.." he motions to her usual attire.  
"Well I don't normally walk the streets in that get up and the make up plays a big part of the aesthetic, leather and lipstick...what have you." she shrugs. "I'm older than you by the way, only a year mind."  
She wonders why they're both making nervous small talk.  
"So how do you want me seeing as you're in charge?"  
He takes a breath "I didn't really think that far ahead."  
That was unusual, normally her clients had thought of everything.  
"Well I'd rather you start this off then, that was what you wanted. I'm dressed how you required and well..I'm yours for the night."  
She gives him a smile.

"Kiss me." he says and so she does, they've never kissed before. The odd peck as a hello or goodbye but never like this. He takes over, she tilts her face up and he insistently draws her lower lip between his teeth, releases it and plunders her mouth. She finds her hands are moving up to stroke his jaw and bring him closer to her. Tom sweeps her hair over one shoulder and let's his lips wander over the exposed soft skin of her neck. "Oh.." she breaths and runs her fingers in his hair.  
"You like that?" he breaths against her neck and she shivers.  
"Like you needed to ask."  
He grins at her answer.  
"What I'd really like to do Mistress is to fuck you. I know you always tell me it's you who does the fucking but I think I'd like to change that. I've never even tasted that cunt but I know when you leave me it must be dripping."  
Her eyes go a little wide at that.  
"You see I know when something is off. Your eyes let you down, I know when you want to take the cuffs or rope off me and I know when you're angry with me..why do you think I allowed myself to be photographed with her? I knew you'd be jealous."  
She pushes away.  
"Don't get it twisted, this is my job Tom."  
His eyes look cold, almost different.  
"You make a living stepping on men's cocks, whipping them and treating them like shit." he spits.  
She feels nervous, she would never have took Tom for one of those clients that turn mid session and try and hurt you. She'd had that happen once and almost quit.  
"At their request, they seek me. They pay me to do that. I'm not searching out for men who like their cocks swatted. I provide a service. I don't give a shit about the reasons behind it. You emailed me. You required my services and you're making me uncomfortable."  
He stands and towers over her "You're a whore."  
"Yes. We all are in our own ways. We all have our price..at least you know mine." she tries to push past him but he throws her on the bed.  
"I've fucking paid, you will earn every fucking penny of what I've paid." he ranted.

They struggle, his large hand closes over her mouth and he pushes his long fingers down her jeans and into the waistband of her knickers. He's never touched her pussy before, a thrill runs through him when his finger finds that swollen little bundle of nerves.  
He circles it, she scratches at his arm but he presses over her and soon she just lies there with tears leaking out of the corner of her eyes.  
"If it's so bad why are you wet?" he snaps, he pulls his slick fingers away from her wet cunt and sucks on them.  
"Take your clothes off." He orders her and she begins undressing under his watchful eyes.  
"I've never seen you naked before, you're always hoiked up in some latex suit. Look at you now.." she feels that uncomfortable arousal throbbing between her legs. "You have a fat arse." he gives it a stinging slap and she winces, the heated feel of it only heightened her arousal. He whips his t shirt and sweat pants off.  
"Get on your knees."  
He pulls her hair roughly towards him and she finds herself pushed against his cock.  
"I've wanted to do this for so long, open up." he holds it at the base.  
She doesn't know how much longer she can hold her breath but his fingers nip her nose cutting off her air and she gags. He starts to laugh that soft bubbly "Ehehehe."  
He fucked her mouth till her eyes watered and she had to beg him to stop.  
"Get on the bed, lie on your back."

He rips the little foil packet open and rolls the condom down his cock, she knows he won't be gentle from the look he gives her and then he's in and she claws his back.  
"You're tighter than I thought you'd be."  
The nerve of him!  
"Stop it!" she says.  
He fucks her hard. "I'm just saying, your cunt must get a lot of action."  
She digs her nails harder into him and draws blood.  
"Ooh." he scoffs and grips her jaw.  
"They don't fuck me! I fuck them. I've told you before." She twists her face out of his grasp.  
"And yet.." He grinds against her and she cries out "..here I am fucking you. Look down..that's my cock sinking in your pussy."  
The bastard!  
Their eyes meet and she swallows a smile, he slips his hand down between them and rubs her clit.  
"You're a cunt Tom!" she's close, he keeps teasing her, she's so wet his fingers slip over her clit with ease and she finally reaches her peak, long drawn out contractions clamp on his cock and he joins her practically filling the end of the condom.  
He collapses and she finds they're both lost for words. She isn't prepared for the blistering kisses he gives her.  
"Incredible." he rolls off her and catches his breath.

 

"Are you ok? I didn't go too far?" he asks when she finally sits up.  
"You're joking? It was good...more than good. You do realise I don't sleep with clients normally."  
He has a smug grin on his face.  
"I'm just so irresistible you broke your rules for me." he teases.  
She gives him a little poke.  
"So are you free tomorrow? I'd like to try something different."  
She isn't but she knows she can reschedule. "I can be. What do you have in mind?"  
He props up on his elbow "I was thinking of taking you out for dinner and then bringing you back here and then I wanted to see if you minded if we had some mind blowing sex?" Tom strokes her plump little thigh appreciatively.  
She starts laughing at his puppy dog eyes.  
"Oh I think I can deal with that even though it sounds awful...it will cost you though."  
Her throws the blanket over them both and tickles her mercilessly for that remark.


End file.
